Just like a fairytale?
by Zuenira Azure
Summary: An innocence that causes them all to be a part of something sinister. If they want to live, they need to finish the challenging phenomenons caused by the innocence. Can they all survive in the books of fairy tales? Chp 2: Allen in Lotusland.
1. The unscrupulous general& 3 unfortunate

Disclaimer: The materials (like DGM and other various productions) used here is not ours. (Like, duh.) This applies for the upcoming chapters (if any) too.

**Prologue**

The glowing green light of the innocence radiated strongly as one of the statues where the innocence was hidden, crashed on the floor, shattering into the pieces joining the other statues that had broke earlier on. Though no one cared about the broken statues, not the exorcists nor the Noahs. They were concentrating on the innocence. One of the last five innocence that had yet to be discovered, making the innocence having quite a high possibility of being the heart.

One of the exorcists lunged forward towards the innocence. However, before the enemy can dash in and stop the white-haired exorcist from doing so, the innocence shone brightly, blinding the three exorcists, a Noah and several akumas in the place. The green light emitted from the innocence engulfed the whole room.

Not so far away from the place, the Black Order stood. There, the same green light was engulfing the whole place too and if one were to check the Earl's mansion, a similar light covered the whole house. One will wonder as the emerald light diminishes leaving an empty hall, rooms and tables in all the places where the green light was observed, where was everyone?

_A fairytale is to begin_

_A tale of love? A tale of happiness?_

_A tale of sadness? Or just a tale to tell?_

_The casts are prepared._

_And the story teller starts_

_As the curtain opens…_

On a stage, the innocence fragment glowed, the green light shone on the dark room with no audience. Still, the tale will begin as the curtain rises. A hand picked out four pieces of paper in the box full of papers. Etched in those papers are different names of people and the first four lucky people to play the next act are….

"_Journey through the maze of realms and seek the end."_ The words resonated through the empty room as the scene shifted…

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-The unscrupulous general and three unfortunates-**

**(Based on: Goldilocks and the three bears)**

A man in a coat embedded with gold stood - a bit too relax, as he eyed the incredulous looking cottage in front of him. He puffed out a thick smoke as the cigarette in his mouth was removed and entwined in between two fingers on the scarlet haired man's left right hand. He recalled he was somewhere pretending to be dead to the world but now, he was in the center of a forest with a lone cottage in front of him.

"The hell," was the only statement given out as the general ranked exorcist lazily walked forward towards the door porch.

The double door huge enough to fit an elephant through which made General Cross a bit curious who would live in the small but expensive looking cottage. The 'welcome' mat was engraved with gold letters and the knob was pure gold and upon closer inspection, one can see that the door was made from the rarest of the finest wood in the galaxy. Marian Cross turned the knob and the door opened just like that.

It seemed someone had forgotten to lock it. Hoping that it would be the house of some rich lady, Cross entered and turns out – no one was at home. How did Cross found out? Easy, he just unceremoniously yelled and since no one answered his rude shouts, then no one was home.

Taking the advantage of an empty rich owner house, Cross lazily head for the kitchen. He was damn hungry and needed some refreshments. Three refrigerators greeted him. Quite odd too since all three of them had different designs. Striding towards the first refrigerator which was tall and really expensive looking what with all the shiny diamonds that sticks to the refrigerator wall, Cross opened it and a delicious smelling aroma immediately drifted out.

Perfectly placed in it was all the fancy food you can name when you go to a fancy restaurant. So delicious looking that if a certain white-haired exorcist was here, everything would be vacuumed in a minute. The General being the alcoholic guy he was, took only a plate of roasted spaghetti chicken and immediately closed the door.

"With all this fancy food yet no wine? A waste," He mumbled as he moved on to the next refrigerator in line.

Grabbing of hold of the handle, this time a sweet scent could be smelled. The red haired general cringed his nose as his eyes greeted the view of dozens of sweetness cake, ice creams, sweets and all the desert stuffs you could possible imagine in the refrigerator. This time, he didn't bother to close the door.

"Of all things, sweets?! Where the damning hell is the wine?!"

The one living here must be some spoiled under age yet rich brat. Cross thought as he proceeded to the next refrigerator just for the sake of it. The general smirked triumphantly as this refrigerator contained all the wines he had known, ranging from the most general and the most expensive.

"Now, we are talking."

He grabbed five expensive, high quality bottles of wine that was quite rare and was the only bottles that was left under the same brand in the refrigerator. Now, quite eager but not that shown in his face, to drink the wine, Cross went to the dining room.

What greeted him there, was a round dining table with three different types of chairs. Automatically, Cross assumed that three different people lived in the house since it explained the refrigerators and chairs. The first chair was a wooden chair that you normally see grandmothers use when knitting, you know the kind of chair that rockets back and front. The second chair was quite stiff looking and the space that is available to be seated is small, possibly used by a tall thin man. The last chair was a grand black single seat sofa. Why a sofa was used in a dining room was beyond question for Cross, he just took the sofa since it seems the only comfortable and not to mention highly expensive looking chair in the room. With that, the general began his lunch.

After a few minutes, an empty plate and empty three bottles of wine were left on the table. Knowing Cross he didn't bother to clean the mess up as he walked up the stairs after getting bored sitting in the dining room. Three doors were seen at the hallway.

Opening the first bedroom door, the General was perplexed. He expected a highly expensive room with decorative stuff but not a room with no bed or other furniture –except for the same rocking chair like in the dining room – for that matter in the room. The only thing that can be said as a decoration or maybe not, in the room were the dozens, no possibly hundreds of phones scattering on the floor. Each phone had a number.

"Holy shit. Who the hell would live in this kind of room?!" True enough. There was no bed to sleep on, no source of entertainment, no tables or anything. Just a chair in the middle of a room surrounded by phones.

The room was left by Cross, the door still wide open. Now, he was sure that no fancy girls were living in that house. Possibly a grandma, an adult and a lanky teen only. Grunting, Cross opened the next door, possibly that this room can give him a comfy sleep.

The second room had the factors of an ordinary room. A bed, a chair, a desk, some paper sheets and other furniture that you would expect to see in a normal room. Though, the only thing that made the seemingly normal room not normal was that on the walls and even scattered on the floor were pictures in varying sizes. The one focused on all the pictures was solely on a white haired adolescent. Some of the pictures were taken without knowledge it seemed and for each picture, there was a note stick beside it with a description on what happened during the picture was taken.

The cigarette in Cross's mouth and the two bottles of wine he was holding almost fall off upon seeing the image in front of him.

"The fuck?! Who the hell would be stalking the idiot apprentice?" The general was unbelieving, as he immediately closed the door this time, not wanting to see anymore of the room. He can't possible sleep in there when it feels like someone was watching him from every corner.

The last room. One more room and hopefully, this room was suited for him. As Cross opened the door, a swarm of butterflies greeted him, freaking the hell out of the general. The butterflies were just fluttering about as the door way was cleared when the creatures realized that it was not their master that came.

Other than the freaky butterflies, the room was extravagant with a queen sized bed, a table with cards on it and there were also boxes of cigarettes laying around. As a matter of fact, it really did suit Cross. The room was a bit dark but the queen sized bed was enough to make the general comfortable after seeing such rooms beforehand. The general lay lazily on the comfy bed as he took a sip of the wine.

The hundreds of butterflies earlier seemed to calm down and occupied the wall as if being the wall paper of the room. Now that Cross thought about it, this scenarios he encountered were oddly similar to a children story he heard somewhere. But heck, like he cared.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

The Earl, Tyki Mick and Inspector Link were standing in front of a cottage. Saying the trio was puzzled was an understatement. The cottage door was opened and it seemed the one who entered was too lazy to close it.

"What the… Who entered our house?" the Portuguese Noah's said.

"A thief?" Link suggested.

The Earl just shrugged, entering the door still with that huge grin etched onto his face. "See if anything was stolen."

The three checked and the first room they went to was the kitchen. One of the refrigerators was left open. Link's eyes widened as he rushed towards his refrigerator and his heart sank when he saw some of the cakes melted. Someone had been there alright and whoever it was just destroyed his sweetness creation.

"My cakes…" he mumbled.

The Earl and Tyki ach checked their refrigerators.

"Somebody took my expensive wines!!! It took me years to find them!" Tyki immediately higher his voice as he slammed his door in anger.

"It seems he took my dinner too…" The Earl muttered silently.

Just then Link called out from the dining room.

"What is it?" Tyki snapped, still a bit infuriated by the missing wines.

Link pointed off handedly towards the table where the three out of five bottles of wines was seen. Tyki immediately went over to retrieve back his precious expensive wines only to find them empty.

"He DRANK the whole thing?!" Tyki swore that when he found the bastard who did this, he'll tar him form limb to limb him slowly.

"It seems that my dinner was eaten too…"

"When I get my hands on the bas-"

"He could possibly be here still." Link announced.

"hmm?" Earl tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say so?"

"I smell cigarette smoke and it's not Tyki's,"

"The bed rooms!"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

When the door had slammed open and there figures barged into the room, Cross was wakened and he was irritated that some one dared to interrupt his sleep. With half-lidded eyes, he gazed at the three.

"Inspector? How dare you interrupt my sleep." Afterwards, Cross added, "What the fuck are you doing with the enemy anyway?"

The trio was a bit shocked when the scarlet haired stranger had known Link's name and what did he mean by enemy?

"Excuse me, but I have no clue who you are and this here are my brothers not enemy." Link stated as Tyki stepped closer towards Cross.

"The enemy here is you. You drank my wine and slept on my bed?!" Tyki hissed.

Only one conclusion came into Cross's mind: He was fucking trapped in some twisted reality. No wonder. Standing up, Cross raised but his hands in front of him.

"Be thankful, I didn't leave a bill."

"Where do you think you're going?" the earl said as Cross moved towards the window.

"Leaving this fuck-up place."

Cross broke the window with his gun and jumped out before any of the three can re-act. Tyki cursed as he looked out of the window but the general was no longer there. However there was a piece of paper on the ground where he might have landed.

"Teaze." The butterflies fluttered towards their Master, Tyki Mick, "Get that paper."

The dark purple creatures swerved down and in a second latter back up with the letter.

"What's that?" the Earl inquired curiously.

"The sick bastard seemed to drop it. Whoever he is." Tyki replied as he unfolded the paper.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

A huge amount of debt was written there also a small note was scribbled down too.

_Ask the one stalking my apprentice to ask his help on repaying this sum of money._

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

With that, the first tale is done and now onto the next one…

\|/\|/\|/\|/The end of chapter\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Zuenira: *smiles* ^^ If you wanna know, we actually did the take a paper out of a box thing to choose the characters to act on the tale. I was shocked to see Cross name appeared as Goldilocks and Link, Earl and Tyki's name turned up for the three bears…

Azure: Just in case, this story is absolutely senseless, confusing, insane (latter on) and just for pure enjoyment. There's no specific plot.

Zuenira: Yup! ^^ I just want to make a story based on fairytales but DGM style and well, I'm not sure how it turned out, so please tell me how it did turn out. This is made by both me and Azure by the way.

Azure: She forced me into it when I'm supposed to update something else. *sighs*

Zuenira: Oh, help me next with Laven week too!!!

Azure: Go to hell.

Zuenira: *pouts* Anyway, next chapter, it's based on the Alice in Wonderland. If you want any other fairytales for the upcoming chapters, do tell me, okay? See you then!!


	2. Allen in Lotusland

Thanks to all those who reviewed!! ^^

**Chapter Two**

**-Allen in Lotusland-**

**(Based on Alice in Wonderland)**

The sun was shining oh-so-brightly at the sky, that one will wonder, why aren't the people expose to the over powering UV rays getting any skin cancer even less a sunburn? Well, that's a mystery indeed as there under the shade of one of the huge evergreen tree, lay a figure with a really pale complexion. The figure, with a strangely snow hair appeared to be taking a nap.

The surroundings was nothing much, just a plain scene consisting of a river, some trees, bushes, brightly grown flowers, insects and beautiful butterflies fluttering about. Even the sleeping petite figure itself seems to blend in with the scenery, with the sky blue gown that reaches until above the ankles and a plain white apron that was as spotless as ever tied in front of the gown ending with a bow-tied ribbon at the back of the waist. The said figure now seemed to be waking up as his eyelids fluttered open. Yes, the human is a 'he' by the name of Allen Walker.

"Uh…" the boy let out a soft moan as his foggy mind was clearing up. The last thing he remembered was… "The innocence!!"

The exorcist instantly sat up from his comfortable napping position, eyes widening in confusion upon taking in the scenery.

"Did the innocence do this?" he wondered out loud.

At that moment, a gust of wind swept through the place causing the strands of the boy's hair to stick onto his face bearing a red cursed scar.

"Opmh." Allen brushed aside his hair strangely thinking, "When did my bangs get that long?"

The answer was quite simply, it was just when he was unconscious. Allen stared; eyes getting huge as his right hand tugged onto the long strand of white hair that reached until his chest. Not believing it was his; he used his left arm and pulled the strands of hair on the right side. He gave it a strong tug and seeing the hair connected to his cranium, of course Allen felt a slight pain.

"What the?!"

Allen ran towards the nearest river and watched his face being reflected onto the crystal clear water, the water doesn't seem to be flowing. To his horror, his hair had gotten longer, well not as long as the time when the Black Order was attacked by zombies, this time it only passed slightly after his shoulders which was still long for a boy. Allen let out a soft gasp when he noticed the black head band with a small black ribbon that was nicely placed on his head. He can't believe this! After that, then he realized what he was wearing!! His collar was blue! His exorcist uniform doesn't have that kind of collar!!

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Allen shouted out of shock. He was wearing a dress for god's sake!! A dress!!! Did the innocence really do this?! Why!!?!?

Allen's moment of utter mortification was disturbed when he heard footsteps getting closer. Allen prayed in his heart that it wasn't anyone he knew, much less Kanda or worse, Lavi!! Then Allen dismissed the ideas of the two male exorcists when the sound of footsteps was getting clearer.

Whoever, he was, must be in a rush. Allen took the risk of turning around and who he saw was the least he expected since he didn't remember her going with him on the mission.

"Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!" the raven haired woman cried frantically, finally she was in full view for Allen.

"Mi-Miranda?" Allen stuttered, not knowing what to think. Should he be wondering why the German exorcist was wearing a very provocative bunny outfit complete with the rabbit ears even, or should he be worried about why she was carrying that big grandfather antique clock behind her??? Isn't it heavy? He thought her innocence had been transferred to a more weapon looking kind.

"Ohmy!Ohmy!" At the point, the clock she was carrying gave out a loud ringing noise. Miranda tripped over and fell head into the shallow river out of surprise and her own clumsiness.

"Miranda!!" Allen ran over to help.

As soon as he reached there, Miranda had stood up; her elastic looking bunny suit was impermeable to water so she wasn't wet only some locks of her curly hairs. Allen can feel the heat on his cheeks upon seeing the other female exorcist distinctive figure.

"What are you doing here, Miranda?" he just had to ask as he averted his eyes away.

Miranda stumbled a bit and bowed several times towards Allen, uttering repeated apologies. The Crown Clown user was about to ask the question again when the grandfather clock rang once again. This made Miranda jumped in shock.

"Ohmy! Oh No!!!" the bunny suited girl stuttered, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

With that she zoomed off with incredible speed, mumbling long quick sentences, the only words Allen caught hearing were: late, fired and angry.

"Miranda! W-Wait!" the young cross-dressing boy chased after the German exorcist, all the while trying hard not to stare at her figure, instead opting to stare at the grandfather clock she carried behind her.

Seriously though, what Miranda was wearing was similar to the rabbit suit a lady serving in a casino would wear, since Allen himself had been to that kind of casino (paying Master's debts by cheating at a poker game of course) and seen girls like that before.

The scene changes as he followed Miranda running deeper into the forest, the trees now towered beside him as the white-haired Alice dodged the branches of the tress and also the thick roots below, all the while trying not to lose the sight of the one running in an incredibly fast speed in front of him.

"Miranda wa- oomph!" A thick branch hit Allen square on his head.

The exorcist fell backwards on his bottom as his vision blurred. Looking straight ahead, Allen can see the blurry image of Miranda stopping. Then she seemed to jump and disappeared.

"Ara?" the boy blinked with confusion as he slowly stood up, his vision slowly refocusing. Indeed, the other innocence user was not there anymore. "Where did she go?" Allen smoothen his dress, which he still is not used to but it's not like he can change, ne? He's not wearing anything else underneath. (Somehow that sounds wrong)

His long bangs were sticking onto his face again and now quite messed up but the Crown Clown user didn't mind it as he stood at the presumed place he last saw Miranda. There at the ground, was a rabbit hole. Allen just stared at it.

"She can't have gone through there…" he wondered out loud, unsure, this is the –what Allen presumed – innocence place after all… And so, the exorcist followed what his companion just did. He jumped forwards into the hole. However, all that had resulted was his right foot stuck in the hole.

"Gah, I'm stuck!"Allen tried his best to pull himself out but to no avail. "If that's so then… innoce-"

"What are you doing?!?" a loud voice boomed, apparently it came from the hole.

"S-sorry!!" was what Allen can think of, the earlier voice sounded familiar. "I'm stuck."

The sounds of metals were heard, catching the white-haired boy's curiosity. Then came the noise of an electric drill. A sharp pain on his right sole made his foot jerked up reflexively, successfully coming out from the hole with some blood dripping from his sole as a cut was observed on his black girly shoe.

Allen winced a bit the pain as he slowly massaged his the hurt foot while looking at the hole. The voice and now a drill… Could it possibly be… Not a second later, Komui's head popped out from the hole. The other shrieked into surprise as he backed away from the head on the ground.

"A girl?" the dark violet haired scientist pondered as both his arms came out from the rabbit hole, much to Allen's horror. The man pushed himself up and out of the hole with the help of his arms and no sooner, he was standing in front of a stunned white-haired boy wearing a dress.

"Could this man really be Komui?" Allen thought to himself, as he stared at the man with a pair of cat ears on top of his head and a tail coming from his back. His body covered by a long coat which was blue and purple stripes in color. The coat was not buttoned at the centre revealing a plain white trousers and shirt underneath.

"Ne~ I thought it was some boy trying to get in this hole to kidnap my dear cutesy Lena-chan!" the cat man clapped his hands as he beamed in happiness upon realizing it was just a girl.

Oh my god! This is Komui!! Allen wanted to faint. First, Miranda wearing a provocative bunny suit, now Komui in a cat costume?! What is it with this place? Next, what? Kanda in a maid's outfit?! The boy wanted to laugh at that thought but he has bigger things to worry about. He decided it was safer for this Komui to see him as a girl instead of a boy. Who knows what Komurin is in this place??

"SO~? What is an innocent looking girl like you doing in front of the entrance to Lotusland??" the man directed the question towards Allen of course.

"Entrance?" the boy repeated. He peeked behind Komui to see the rabbit hole. Could that be the entrance? "Uh… I'm lost. My friend just went in there and I can't seem to get in…"

"Of course you can't get in!!" the other replied as a matter-of-factly. "Only animals can get in there!! You're a human!"

Now that statement made Allen think he had gone mad. "What the heck?! Are you saying you really are a cat?!" Allen pointed his finger at Komui, his eye wide with disbelief.

"Of course~ Can't you see??" Komui playfully twirled his tail with his paw like hands. "So? Do you really want to go in there? I can help you!" the man gave Allen a smile.

Now, by then, Allen knows what that smile meant. The cat-like grin on Komui's face is very familiar to Allen and he doesn't like that smile at all.

"N-no thanks." Allen politely declined as he made a step backwards. "I'll just go back ho –HELP!!!" A big robotic cat swept Allen from the ground as it held the boy firmly in his paws. "Gah!! Let me go!!"

Allen squirmed to get out but the controller of the robot had other ideas in mind. His eyes glinting with malice.

"Don't worry!! Komurin is a good kitty!!" he yelled with a sing sang voice. As a door opened in its body, revealing a small spacious dark room. "Now, now, be a good girl while Komurin help to fix you!!"

"NOOO!!!" Allen screamed with all his might as he was thrown into the room, Komui laughing wickedly.

"Good kitty, Komurin!!" Komui patted the robotic cat affectionately. "Now, apply in the serum on her."

Smokes can be seen escaping from the thin holes of the door of the chamber along with the sound of coughing.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Allen can't stand this anymore as his eye stings from the smoke of clouds. He coughed as his lungs tried to reject the smokes. This was it.

"CROWN CLOWN!! CROSS GRAVE!!" with that he was free. Allen landed on the ground as he waited for his coughing fit to stop and also for eyes to clear up.

"NOO!!! Komurin!!!" the boy turned his attention to the source of the voice which was from the dark sky. He saw a figure at the distant, probably had flown that high due to the impact of the explosion. Which was a good thing since he doubt he can stand more of Komui's antics.

After making sure the man was out of range, Allen let out a sigh and looked back down at his surroundings. "Huh?" Oh god, what was happening here?!

No, Allen was not confused because of the Komurin parts that scattered around the area. Rather, he was puzzled at the fact that he was in a completely different environment. The earlier environment, where the air was light, sun was shining and the trees were ever green and fresh were replaced with a dark atmosphere as the sky was dark as if a storm was coming. There was not even a piece of leaf of the dead looking trees. The only thing that one can classify as lively was the lotus flowers that scattered here and there on the ground and some on the branches of the trees. Though, even the lotus flowers were giving off some dark supernatural mysterious aura that Allen can't help but shudder.

"Where am I?"

A giggle was heard from behind and the boy quickly turned around, his gaze met the sight of Lenalee Lee. Just like her brother she had cat ears and a tail. Though the clothes she wore was almost similar to what Rhode usual wore except that her blouse was dark green in color instead of white.

"What a silly question! You are in Lotusland of course! My brother brought you here to be my friend!!" she gave a heartwarming smile.

'That's not bringing here. It's called kidnapping.' Allen thought to himself as he deactivated his innocence. Lenalee awing in amazement as he did so.

"That's a neat thing you have! What is it??" the girl inquired as she got closer to Allen and when she did, she took another step back and looked at him again. "You are… a boy?" she was surprised that her brother would bring a boy to be her friend. "Why are you wearing…"

"It's complicated." Allen sighed. He was getting tired of this place. He needed to find a way out of here. "Hey, Lenalee…"

"How did you know my name?" she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Uh… never mind that. Have you seen Miran.." oh wait, she might not know her in this place, "I mean, a rabbit here?" Allen hoped so.

"You mean Miranda? Of course!" This time Lenalee gave Allen a cat like smile. "She is the new advisor for the queen of Lotusland!!"

'The queen? She might be the key on getting out of here!' Allen assumed and hoped he was right. "Really? Can you take me to the Queen then?"

Lenalee suddenly had a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious?!"

"Huh? Why not??"

"You must be from a really distant land!!" the dark haired girl continued as she gestured towards her surroundings. "The Queen is a really wicked, cold hearted, impatient person! She'll kill us! She cursed this once wonderful place and separated it from the outside place where you came from!"

"She even cursed us the villagers too!! We were once humans like you but when she took over our homeland, we stood up against her and she cursed us to look like animals…"

Allen being the kind hearted person he is decided to help them. "Don't worry." He assured the girl, "I'll help you." Lenalee looked up at him, and at that time, Allen gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well… it's not like I don't believe you or anything but…" she fidgeted a little, "I can't really take that seriously from a guy who dresses up like a girl." It was reasonable, who would expect for a boy wearing a skirt to rescue them?

Allen can feel his gentleman pride take a huge blow.

"Just please bring me to the Queen, okay?" Lenalee nodded.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Allen noticed. The nearer they got to where ever the Queen is, the more Lotus flowers were scattered around them. Until they reached a what it looks like an arena.

"This… this is where your queen is?"

"Yeah. She likes to have battles a lot and this is where she executes people. This is her home too." Lenalee continued as she jumped across a gate.

"Re-really?" For some reason, now Allen think this Queen is quite strange to actually enjoy living at a place like an arena.

When Allen jumped across the gate, Lenalee quickly sprinted off towards one of the huge doors, Allen did the same. The doors led to a dark tunnel which only stretched for about one kilometers and when the both of them came out to from the dark tunnel, they were standing at the center of the said arena.

Several guards came up and surrounded Allen, each pointing a spear at him.

"What the?!" Allen turned to look at Lenalee who was giving him a Cheshire cat like grin. "You tricked me!"

Lenalee ignored the boy as she turned to the side and knelt down. Allen presumed she was kneeling to the Queen and he looked up to where her head was bowing to. The Queen's face was not clear as she was too far above for Allen to see clearly.

"Your Majesty, I brought a human that was trespassing your land…"

"Che. That crossdresser? He is just a moyashi." Came the Queen's harsh voice.

"May-maybe you c-can cur-rse h-him t-to b-b-be a be-bean s-sprout…" came the sound of the newly appointed adviser beside the Queen. "f-f-or h-his pu-puni-nish-m-ment."

"Heh." Allen can practically hear the smirk the Queen had plastering on her face.

'When she comes down here, I'll activate Crown Clown and demand for her to let me out of here…' Allen cursed in his head.

As expected, the Queen did come down. She merely jumped from the high place she was standing at, to in front of Allen.

"Be prepared to be a bean sprout then, moyashi." Allen smirked as he activated his innocence. The white cape hit the guards, making them unconscious as Allen jerked his head up to greet the Queen.

"KANDA!?!" Allen was truly shocked. He had seen so many weird things but this…

There standing in front of him was Kanda… the Queen of Lotusland. His navy hair was no longer bound into a ponytail, rather it was released and the ends were a bit curled, framing his face astoundingly. If Allen had called the guy a feminine face before, he was sure of its truth this time for Kanda was wearing a rose lipstick and some eye shadows. To top it off he was even wearing a necklace. That's not even the end of it, draped with a long cape; the other was also wearing a dress. Not the kind that Allen wore, rather the kind that Queens wear usually. The won with long skirts and sleeves but had a frilly stylish design.

That was it. Here, Allen thought he could stand Kanda wearing a maid outfit but now… The image was just too wrong for Allen's brain and conscience.

Allen fainted.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"Allen~!" a cheery voice called.

Allen slowly opened his eyes. What? Was it all just a dream?? He saw someone was in front of him.

"Allen~ Mommy was tired looking around for you! I was worried!" the earlier voice continued.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'mommy?' He looked up and saw Jerry smiling at him happily.

"It's time for lunch now~ Come on… Mommy made lots, I mean LOTS, food for you~" Jerry chuckled as he turned around and walked towards a small cottage.

Allen just stared. So he was still in the strange situation but earlier it was Kanda… Allen shook his head as he tried to clean the image of Kanda the Queen out of his mind. It was too traumatic. So, Allen decided on the next best thing to do.

"After all, I need to replenish my energy!" he smiled to himself as he stood up, just realized he was leaning on a tree just like earlier when he woke up.

"Wait mommy!!" Allen waved, playing along with what Jerry said as he quickly caught up with him. Not realizing he was still wearing the dress from before.

\|/\|/\|/\|/The end of chapter\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

This chapter didn't go as smoothly as we planned… Oh well. We are kind of out of ideas on what fairytale to use… So by any chance, anyone who is reading this have any interesting fairytale for the D . gray – man cast to be in, tell us. Seriously, we only have like two fairy tales that is appropriate so far…

Next up: Peterpan. (still not sure but highly possible.)


End file.
